


Control Everything

by FallenQueen2



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Collars, Dark!Charles, M/M, Mind Control, Plot Twist, Recreational Drug Use, hinted at all the above relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Erik encounters a different version of Charles, one that agrees with him and he does not like it at all.





	Control Everything

Erik and Raven shifted awkwardly as they stood before the front doors of the Xavier mansion. Charles had contacted them, demanding they come and visit, as he wanted to discuss something with them, mainly Erik but Raven was invited as well.

“The Professor is waiting for you Mr. Lehnsherr.” Alex Summers opened the door, his voice monotone and his face blank. 

“Alex?” Erik asked concerned at the blank look, a sick feeling starting up at the sight of the blond. 

“Sean and Hank will accompany Miss Darkholme during her visit.” Alex said just as robotically as before as he let them into the foyer where Hank and Sean were waiting for them just as blank looks on their faces as Alex. The sick feeling grew making Erik and Raven exchange looks. 

“This way please.” Alex moved up the stairs to the right not waiting to see if Erik was following.

“This is really weird, good luck?” Raven whispered to Erik before Sean and Hank who were silent flanked her and escorted her out of Erik’s line of sight. Erik followed Alex down the painfully familiar halls into Charles study.

“Mr. Lehnsherr is here Professor.” Alex said as he opened the door and Erik stepped into the room just in time to see Alex sink to his knees between Charles legs, head tilting down for Charles’ hand to rest on his head. That was when Erik noticed the leather collar that was around Alex’s neck and he realized that he had seen matching ones around Sean and Hank’s necks. 

“You did well Alex, thank you.” Charles voice was smooth, but it had a hint of something dangerous that had the hair on the back of Erik’s neck stand on end. 

“What is this Charles?” Erik found his voice as he tore his eyes away from Alex who was kneeling at Charles feet with the telepath’s hand tangled in his blond hair. 

“What ever do you mean Erik?” Charles tilted his head humorlessly and it made Erik’s skin itch in an unpleasant way. 

“What did you to Alex?” Erik expanded on his words from before.

“Oh a little tweak here, a little tweak there and he submitted to me beautifully I wish you had been here to see it.” Charles looked down at Alex smiling when the blond just tilted his head further showing his throat in submission. 

“You’re controlling him? Like you are with Sean and Hank?” Erik felt rage well up in his chest and the urge to use the metal in Alex’s collar to pull the blond away from Charles. 

“I had no other choice Erik, I wasn’t about to let them leave me too. They may have disagreed with the idea’s I put forward about what we should do next and I had no choice but break into their minds. Hank and Sean were easy, but Alex here was a bit more of a project. He fought back so strongly, you would have been proud but when I blocked his connection to his powers he was easy to break.” Charles explained, his voice emotionless as he petted Alex’s hair absently, like this was an every day thing. 

“You what?” Erik whispered in horror as Charles words dawned on him completely. 

“He refused to help me rule over humans so I made him one and now all he can do is obey and submit to me and my power.” Charles gave Erik a sharp grin; full of white teeth and his blue eyes pierced Erik harshly. 

“What?” Erik could feel his knees starting to buckle but he forced himself to stay upright. 

“I realized that my way of thinking was foolish, that humans are a disease and mutants are the ones who will inherit the earth. We need willing soldiers, but like Alex the unwilling will have no choice.” Charles looked at Erik with no remorse and Erik swallowed at how his own words from their last argument were being thrown back at him in the worst way possible. 

“The best part of that block I put on his powers? I can control it, watch.” Charles smiled as Alex rose to his feet and his whole body glowed red with his power but it wasn’t being expelled anywhere.

“I can turn him into something stronger than a nuclear bomb with a mere thought, he is mine to control like the humans soon will be.” Charles let out a laugh that had Erik shivering and the red light got brighter and brighter while Alex looked impassive about it. 

“STOP!” Erik bellowed, using his powers to pull Alex to him and pushed him behind his own body in an effort to protect Alex from Charles. He heard Alex let out a loud gasp as the blond slumped against his back, his skin cooling down as Charles released his hold on the blond’s powers. 

“Hm, an interesting turn of events. You do know that right now you are protecting a human?” Charles looked amused at the turn of events. 

“I don’t care, this isn’t right Charles! What has happened to you? This is not the Charles I know!” Erik snapped keeping a tight hold on the metal Alex has on his body in case he wanders back over to the obviously insane Charles. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted though? We are on the same side now Erik, we can rule over the world with fear and power.” Charles’ grin grew wider and more insane if possible. 

“Not like this, if we rule it would not be like this! This is not how things should be done, human or mutant!” Erik snarled and Charles leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face.

“Thank you Alex, you were brilliant.” Charles beamed cheery and Erik blinked in confusion.

“You all good here Charles?” Alex asked, poking his head around Erik’s side to check in with the brunet. 

“I think we are, I’ll see you at dinner?” Charles asked softly.

“Sure thing, I’ll keep an eye on Sean so he won’t spike Hank’s food again just to see what Beast is like when he’s high.” Alex laughed and Erik felt his control on the metal Alex was wearing relax.

“See ya Erik.” Alex whacked Erik’s shoulder good-naturedly before strutting out of the room, whistling cheerfully. 

~~/~~

“I’m sorry what?” Raven stared at the two men in front of her who were wearing shit eating grins on their faces.

“So you aren’t being mind controlled by a gone insane Charles?” She asked to clarify. 

“Not even a little bit, but we fooled you right? We have been practicing our ‘trance’ looks for weeks to get them right. Alex is the best at the monotone voice thing so that is part of the reason why Charles picked him to help with dealing with Erik.” Sean rambled from behind a mouthful of brownies he made (one batch was pot free at Charles request). 

“So all of this was to what? Prove a point to Erik about something he said in their last argument?” Raven rubbed at her head, feeling a headache coming on. 

“More or less.” Hank shrugged as his nostrils flared moments before Alex entered the kitchen. He snagged a non-pot brownie and groaned as he sank into the empty chair in between Sean and Hank. 

“How’d it go?” Sean asked curiously. 

“Went off without a hitch, Erik even yanked me away from Charles when he thought that I was going to blow myself up.” Alex grinned and winked at Raven letting his skin glow red for a moment before it faded, getting a high five from Sean. 

“What?” Raven just gaped at them before shaking her head and held her hand out for a brownie.

“Make sure it has pot in it, I’m gonna need something to deal with this shit.” Raven demanded and Sean winked as he gave her a brownie from another plate.

“What do you think Beast, collar yay or nay?” Alex smirked at Hank as the other two had already ditched their collars but Alex’s was still around his neck.

“Yay definitely.” Hank rumbled and Alex flashed him a knowing smirk that had Sean hummed his agreement.

“I’m going to need the whole plate to deal with this day.” Raven deadpanned as she dragged the pot brownies closer to her. 

“Trust us, we got so high when Charles first proposed this idea.” Hank reassured Raven who just groaned into her brownies and refused to think about it.

Suddenly there was thumping and loud groans coming from above their heads.

“Sounds like they finally worked it out.” Alex grinned.

“About freaking time, I’ve had to deal with a pinning Erik so maybe this wasn’t the worst idea ever.” Raven hummed as she chewed on her next brownie.


End file.
